Saint Mark's Bistro (missão)
Preso Morto Shamal destruído |recompensa = $20,000 Respeito Loja de roupas Didier Sachs desbloqueado. |missãoantes = Madd Dogg |próxima = Breaking the Bank at Caligula's }} :"Agora é hora de os Forellis descobrirem o que significa parafusar com Salvatore Leone." ― Salvatore Leone O Saint Mark's Bistro é a ultima missão do Caligula's Cassino no Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas dada ao protagonista Carl Johnson pelo Don Salvatore Leone no escritório do Palácio do Caligula's Cassino, um cassino localizado e, Strip em Las Venturas, San Andreas. Passo-a-passo Carl é informado por Salvatore Leone para realizar um ataque no Marco's Bistro em Liberty City com o principal objetivo de matar Marco Forelli, Carl aceita alegremente o trabalho, mas insiste que ele precisa de apoio e escolhe Paul, Maccer e Rosenberg para ir com ele. Momentos depois, Carl diz a Paul e aos outros que escapem da cidade o mais rápido possível, enquanto ele vai para Liberty City para terminar a tarefa. Carl dirige ao aeroporto de Las Venturas, onde ele encontra um jato no início da pista no aeródromo para voar para Liberty City. Carl logo chega em Liberty City e é deixado no Marco's Bistro por um Táxi. Carl chega ao restaurante e mata todos os guarda-costas de Marco antes de matar Marco fora do bar (Marco também pode ser morto dentro da área do bar). Após a morte de Marco, Carl voltou para Las Venturas e aterrissou no aeroporto, terminando a missão. Mortes *Marco Forelli - Morto por Carl Johnson sob as ordens de Salvatore Leone . *Guarda-costas de Marco Forelli - Mortos por Carl Johnson para "Liberar o Caminho" e matar Marco Forelli. Chamada telefônica após-missão Chamada telefônica 1 CJ: "Olá?" Salvatore Leone: "Ei, Carl, meu filho!" CJ: "Sr. Leone". Salvatore Leone: "Todo mundo está falando sobre o trabalho que você fez em St. Marks Bistro". CJ: "Obrigado, Sr. Leone". Salvatore Leone: "E você, você, você cuidou daqueles três pontos soltos?" CJ: "Sim, aqueles pobres sapos encontraram um pequeno problema ao longo do caminho. Você não vai ouvir novamente o Sr. Rosenberg". Salvatore Leone: "Bom garoto! Bom menino! Agora ouça, você terá que manter um perfil baixo ou as pessoas começarão a fazer conexões, então vamos manter nossa distância por um tempo, eh? Eu vou ligar para você". CJ: "Obrigado, Sr. Leone". Chamada telefônica 2 CJ: "Olá?" Woozie: "Ei, CJ, o que há com você? Estamos fazendo esse roubo ou você está contra mim novamente?" CJ: "Ei, verifique se eles foram tirados de Las Venturas, Salvatore achou que eu sou legal, então está ligado. Eu vou encontrá-lo de volta aos 'Dragons'. Woozie: "OK, legal. Até Mais tarde". Chamada telefônica 3 Sweet: "Carl, e aí? É seu irmão." CJ: "Eh, o que há, cara, você está bem?" Sweet: "Na verdade não. Estou preso em uma cela entre dois lunáticos. As pessoas continuam tentando me jogar. Essa merda não é legal, parceiro. Você está vigiando a Kendl?" CJ: "Não, ela está cuidando de mim". Sweet: "Certo, certo, isso é legal". CJ: "Eu vou te tirar dai, cara!" Sweet: "Não, você não, nigga. Quem você acha que é? Eu estou dentro da vida! Eu acho que eu me acostumei agora". CJ: "Não, você não, cara, eu estou trabalhando, merda. Tudo o que for preciso". Sweet: "Isso é negativo. Eu espero. Tenha uma vida agradável, irmão". CJ: "Segure, eu estou ficando zombado trabalhando para você, apenas espere lá. SWEET? SWEET? Merda ..." Galeria SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA2.jpg||Carl dizendo "Adeus" a Maccer, pouco antes de voar até Liberty City. SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA4.jpg|CJ Matando Os Guarda-Costa Do Marco Forelli. SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA3.jpg|Taxi Levando CJ Até o Marco's Bistro. Curiosidades *Na versão beta, Marco Forelli iria fugir em um carro e Carl Johnson teria que perseguí-lo por alguns bairros de Portland. Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas